exidfandomcom-20200222-history
1M
Lyrics Hangul= Hoo, no 손을 잡고 내게 약속하는 거짓말 내게 위로돼 뻔한 말이라도 좋아 어떡해 함께하는 것만으로 가슴이 떨려 와 알면서도 난 나를 사랑한단 너의 달콤한 거짓말 어쩔 수 없어 니가 하는 모든 말들이 사랑을 말하는 그 입술이 알면서도 빠져나올 수 없어 너와 나 갈수록 더 알 수가 없어 우리 사이 더 가까운 건지 멀어지는 건지 우린 대체 무슨 사이 너와 나 더는 멀어지지도 가까워지지도 않아 이게 너와 나의 거리 정말 알 수 없는 사이 사랑이지만 사랑 아닌 듯한 정의되지 않은 애매한 사이 때때론 멀지만 또 가까운 듯한 아무 의미 없는 그런 사이 Yeah, 친구들은 다 아니라 하지만 나는 니 거짓된 말이라도 사랑한다는 말이 필요해 그냥 니 옆에 있고 싶어 뭐 다른 이유가 꼭 필요한가 싶어 어쩔 수 없어 니가 하는 모든 말들이 사랑을 말하는 그 입술이 알면서도 빠져나올 수 없어 더는 망설이지 말고 한 걸음만 더 다가와 볼래 우리 둘 너와 나 이게 사랑인 걸까 너와 나 갈수록 더 알 수가 없어 우리 사이 더 가까운 건지 멀어지는 건지 우린 대체 무슨 사이 너와 나 더는 멀어지지도 가까워지지도 않아 이게 너와 나의 거리 정말 알 수 없는 사이 Yeah I know, but I want you Yeah, yes I know, but I love you 가까워지려고 할수록 더 멀어지는 잡으려 해도 연기처럼 사라지는 너 I know, but I want you Yeah, yes I know, but I love you 다가가면 멀어지는 너와 나의 거리 너와 나 갈수록 더 알 수가 없어 우리 사이 더 가까운 건지 멀어지는 건지 우린 대체 무슨 사이 너와 나 더는 멀어지지도 가까워지지도 않아 이게 너와 나의 거리 정말 알 수 없는 사이 |-| Romanization= Hoo, no soneul japkko naege yaksokaneun geojinmal naege wirodwae ppeonhan marirado joa eotteokae hamkkehaneun geonmaneuro gaseumi tteollyeo wa almyeonseodo nan nareul saranghandan neo-e dalkomhan geojinmal eojjeol ssu eopseo niga haneun modeun maldeuri sarang-eul malhaneun geu ipsuri almyeonseodo ppajeonaol ssu eopseo neowa na galsurok deo al ssuga eopseo uri sai deo gakkaun geonji meoreojineun geonji urin daeche museun sai neowa na deoneun meoreojijido gakkaweojijido ana ige neowa na-e geori jeongmal al ssu eomneun sai sarang-ijiman sarang anin deutan jeong-idweji aneun aemaehan sai ttaettaeron meoljiman tto gakkaun deutan amu euimi eomneun geureon sai Yeah, chingudeureun da anira hajiman naneun ni geojittwen marirado saranghandaneun mari piryohae geunyang ni yeope itkko shipeo mweo dareun iyuga kkok piryohanga shipeo eojjeol ssu eopseo niga haneun modeun maldeuri sarang-eul malhaneun geu ipsuri almyeonseodo ppajeonaol ssu eopseo deoneun mangseoriji malgo han georeumman deo dagawa bollae uri dul neowa na ige sarang-in geolkka neowa na galsurok deo al ssuga eopseo uri sai deo gakkaun geonji meoreojineun geonji urin daeche museun sai neowa na deoneun meoreojijido gakkaweojijido ana ige neowa na-e geori jeongmal al ssu eomneun sai Yeah I know, but I want you Yeah, yes I know, but I love you gakkaweojiryeogo halsurok deo meoreojineun jabeuryeo haedo yeongicheoreom sarajineun neo I know, but I want you Yeah, yes I know, but I love you dagagamyeon meoreojineun neowa na-e geori neowa na galsurok deo al ssuga eopseo uri sai deo gakkaun geonji meoreojineun geonji urin daeche museun sai neowa na deoneun meoreojijido gakkaweojijido ana ige neowa na-e geori jeongmal al ssu eomneun sai |-| English= Hoo, no You held my hand and promised me a lie But it comforted me I don’t care if they are obvious words Just being together makes my heart tremble I know this but I fall for your sweet lies w When you say you love me I can’t help it All the things you say Your lips that speak of love I know but I can’t get out of it You and I The more time passes, the more mysterious it gets Are we closer? Are we farther apart? What are we? You and I We’re not growing apart or getting closer Now the distance between you and me I really don’t know It’s love it’s not It’s unorganized and ambiguous between us Sometimes far but sometimes near A relationship with no meaning Yeah, my friends all tell me not to do it But even your lies I need you to say you love me I just wanna be by your side Do I really need any other reason? I can’t help it All the things you say Your lips that speak of love I know but I can’t get out of it Don’t hesitate anymore Take one more step toward me Us two, you and I, is this love? You and I The more time passes, the more mysterious it gets Are we closer? Are we farther apart? What are we? You and I We’re not growing apart or getting closer Now the distance between you and me I really don’t know Yeah I know, but I want you Yeah, yes I know, but I love you The closer I go, the farther you get I try to catch you but you disappear like smoke You, I know, but I want you Yeah, yes I know, but I love you The closer I go, the farther we get You and I The more time passes, the more mysterious it gets Are we closer? Are we farther apart? What are we? You and I We’re not growing apart or getting closer Now the distance between you and me I really don’t know Category:2015 Releases Category:Discography Category:Ah Yeah